


Another Saturday Night

by Angeltigerdragon



Series: MonsterAU [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bored Tony, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Tony stalks Peter.





	Another Saturday Night

_ Sir, I must say that this may be considered cybernetic invasion. _

Tony grunted and continued his research on Peter’s file. He also went through several hundred gigabytes of data with JARVIS to see what websites a teenaged spider-boy might visit. Luckily, Peter was enrolled in online courses under his pseudo name: Benjamin Fitzpatrick. Tony went through the assignments and scoffed at a few of them for the immense simplicity. Peter was obviously smarter from the answers and worksheets Tony read through.

_ Master Stark, if you have the time to hack into a stranger’s life, than I must insist that you appear when Captain Rogers comes to visit next. _

       “We’re in lockdown, JARVIS. That means no distractions or stripper-grams.”

A sound came through, one that made a similar noise to sighing in exaggeration. Tony should look into changing JARVIS’s personality type. Something less fussy British.

_ If you say so, sir. _

       “I do say so and Steve hasn’t been here since we had dinner.”

JARVIS was quiet again. Tony went back to his work and found Peter’s old Facebook account. The boy had few friends and little posts, however, it gave Tony a good look at the kid before he turned furry.

Suddenly, a video feed fired up. Tony gaped at seeing a grainy image of Steve outside his mansion.

Steve stares at the camera and begins to talk.

       **I know you can hear me Tony.**

Tony’s breath escapes him.

       **Bruce wants you at the wedding.**

Clint and Bruce’s wedding. He had an invitation stuffed away somewhere on his work bench. And he saw the registry. Marshmallow launcher was at the top of the list; either Clint really wanted a new toy or Bruce thought of new ways to hit his fiancé. Anyway, he got that and the monogrammed towels he messed with by having the inscription be Hulkeye on aubergine towels.

Tony listened to the message from Steve. The last part made him shudder.

**The remote suit isn’t enough. For anyone. Please come. It will mean a lot to him. And everyone.**

Tony coiled himself in and felt cold. The heat was turned up to 82◦ and he felt cold.

       “When was this?”

_ Last night. He came by after dinner with the soon-to-be newlyweds. FRIDAY informs me of the weekly schedules for all Avengers. _

Tony shivered.

       “I can’t,” he said.

* * *

 

JARVIS was his baby. Well, all his A.I.’s were his babies, but JARVIS had exceeded his expectations when he first installed the A.I. in his Malibu house. That was why Tony took him. He needed the voice in the house to feel normal and at home. He made FRIDAY in the timespan between the remote suits and making a human sized terrarium in his family’s old house. FRIDAY was not as sophisticated as JARVIS and had small bugs here and there, but she was adaptable and did the job. Tony left her for the team.

JARVIS was with him and he was fine.

_ Sir, I have the files of the boy you requested. _

       “Good, JARVIS,” he said. “Bring them up.”

The panel appeared in front of Tony. The file was small and had two grainy off the screen photos of Peter in the city and one video of Deadpool crowding the boy outside of a convenience store. The newspaper article of Peter’s “untimely demise” and the interviews of former employees who witnessed him get bitten by one of the escaped spiders. Nothing concrete for SHIELD to get a team together and Oscorp still being a factor in funding of Weapon X projects but not a full suspect. Tony hissed again and shut the file.

       “JARVIS, get Natasha on the line,” Tony barked.

_ Yes, sir. I shall also contact Cap— _

       “No! Just Widow.”

That sound again.

_ Of course, sir. _

A ringing noise as Tony waited for Natasha to pick up. He tapped his scaly finger as the seconds ticked by, and then heard a calm voice say, “What?”

       “It’s me, gorgeous,” he said.

       “Gorgeous. I thought you’d be long, tall, and handsome,” Natasha deadpanned.

Tony groaned.

       “You and Clint spend way too much time together.”

       “We have to, I’m Best Maid.”

       “Right,” Tony said.

       “Steve said he came by last night. You know Bruce wants you at his wedding, if anything to keep him from Hulking out before the ceremony.”

       “I’ll see what I can do….”

Natasha sighed. It sounded like JARVIS’s sigh.

       “Stark, the suits are just creepy. It’s fine for meetings and when Fury visits. Not for gatherings and your best friend’s wedding,” Natasha said, sternly.

       “I said I’ll think about it. And he’s best friend number two. Rhodey is one and platypus king. Pepper’s the mother hen, next to Steve. Anyways, I have the data on this spider-kid, thanks for the update, and I found him.”

Silence for a moment.

       “What do you mean?”

       “I know where he lives. Not that hard for me, but you know, I’m me.”

       “We know that Wilson has him already, Stark.”

       “Yeah, but you don’t know where Deadpool’s been stashing him.”

Silence again.

       “Tell me,” said Natasha.

Tony smirked.

       “Nah-ah, first, tell me where you were last Wednesday? You know, when we were supposed to have our meeting.”

       “I was with Bruce. We were catching up with the cake for the wedding. The baker’s trying to charge more for using buttercream and marbled. So, I persuaded him to return to the original price.”

       “I got chills up my tail,” Tony said.

       “You should. Address, Stark.”

       “I sent them to your email already and some stuff you should know before breaking into an assassin’s apartment.”

Natasha hung up.

       “Whoof! That woman can make anyone feel chills. And I have no warm blood left in me,” he said.

Tony stretched and checked his email. There was an E-vite. From Bruce and Clint.

It opened (thanks to JARVIS) and showed the date and time of the wedding with the R.S.V.P highlighted in yellow. He slumped down on the cool floor. Tony wrung his head back and screamed.

       “Use the fucking suits! Aw, dammit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

_ Sir, please, do not harm yourself. I will delete the email and inform Dr. Banner and Mister Barton you are not well. Dr. Cho owes you a favor and will not be opposed to hiding the truth on your behalf. _

Tony stopped and coiled his body together. When this happened before, he used the suit as a safety blanket, but now this calmed him.

       “…no,” he said.

_ Master Tony? _

       “R.S.V.P for me. I’ll figure it out. I will. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I'm trying to load once a week for this series but last week was hectic with Fourth of July and my brother returning from China. I will have another up this week.


End file.
